Tickled Pink
by EmmyLovesRoss
Summary: The story of Struts the character that wasn't always part of wet side story she was meant to be there since birth but was writen as the extra and if she didn't show up a girl no one would probably care about anyways Sorry bad at summarys hope the content is better Pairings: Struts Lugnut Lela Sparkplug Butchy oc CheeChee oc
1. Chapter 1: How It All Changed

Chapter 1: How It All Changed

I heard a knock at the door. I was hoping it was my parents we were going on a motorcycle ride today! Biking was our thing in the 60's my grandparents used to be real bikers how cool is that? I bolted to the door and opened it but instead of my parents it was my stuck up aunt Ella ugh! "We need to talk" she said while throwing me her coat "whatever" I answered I didn't care what she had to say it was probably about the latest hair and makeup trends. "your parents have died" she said "what!" I started to silently cry "they were in a motorcycle accident just down the street about 10 minutes ago I told you biking was dangerous!" I couldn't believe it on minute they're here and the next they're gone it was terrible. "After the funeral" she continued "you are going to live with your grandparents in NYC" "I don't wanna go" I said sounding like a little kid I was so angry I mean I love my grandparents and all but I didn't want to leave my whole life behind in L.A and move to N.Y. She just rolled her eyes. ''Please don't make me'' I pleaded knowing that nothing could possibly change her mind '' your going and that's final she snapped back.'' ''Why can't I stay with you'' I asked ''and go to my regular school with my regular friends and my...'' I trailed off. I had never told anyone about my boyfriend before. My aunt would have freaked if I told her. I've never told anyone except my mom not even my dad knew about it ''I'm waiting'' my aunt said quite rudely clearly she was waiting for an answer ''nothing'' I said quietly '' If I know you I know you are lying Stephanie''. I hated when she called me Stephanie she thought it sounded more sophisticated than Struts even though I really hated my own name I hated Stephanie even more.

'' Well you don't know me so...ya'' ''whatever you say'' she said although clearly not convinced ''tommorow is your last day of school after that you are coming with me and to answer your first question I don't typically like you''.Ok so I've just figured out my aunt hates me! It didn't really bother me though I didn't really like her either it was still o.k at least I have my motorcycle.''oh and because you need to become a proper lady no motorcycle'' it was like she had read my mind but not in a good way. ''But...'' ''no buts'' she said ''now goodnight STEPHANIE'' she said as she stormed out of the room. It was only 8:00 but I decided to go to sleep anyways clearly there was nothing to do.

I woke up and got ready for school and ran to my best friend Bella's house I told her all of what happened yesterday ''thats awful'' she said with clear sympathy in her voice ''you haven't heard the worst part I have to move to new york to become a proper lady and I'm never allowed to ride again.'' ''OMG'' she said ''we better get to school'' When we arrived at school I ran over to my boyfriend Lucas. ''Hey'' I said while running over to him ''hey'' he said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek i had already called him and told him everything that was going on.''I want to go on one last ride just you and me'' I said ''hello standing right here'' said Bella sarcastically she always knew how to make me feel a bit better ''you don't even ride'' I said giving her a shove '' your aunt doesn't even know about us she'll flip if we go biking together!She hates me!'' Lucas said loudly everyone was slowly starting to stare. ''Honestly right now I don't care!'' I practically yelled ''fine we'll go after school'' he reluctantly answered giving up arguing

''You better start packing'' my aunt said suddenly there was a knock at the door it was probably Lucas ''Hey ready'' he asked '' one second'' I answered ''come on in'' I said. As he walked in my aunt gave me a look and pulled me aside ''how dare you'' she said quietly but still loud enough so Lucas could hear ''bring that scum in here your parents would be furious'' I knew my family hated Lucas' family and vice versa but I never knew why ''he's my boyfriend and we're going on a motorcycle ride'' ''but you can't you need to become a lady! And especially not with him'' she said looking at Lucas with disgust'' "You said as of tommorrow'' I corrected while racing out the door not giving her time to answer. We got on the bike as fast as we could not daring to look back I was happy to be on the bike but sad it would be the last time still I didn't care I would find a way to never have to leave this place and give up riding I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the building until it was too late!

A/N ok so what did you think? R&R also thanks to aussly4evr and cherrygorrilla who inspired me to write this story also sorry if the story is a bit like Mack's it will all make sense in the next story I write when this one is over will try to update t least once a week if not once a day. The teen beach movie stuff will probably be in the next chapter sorry if it was to long/ to short tell me and I will make the chapters shorter/longer Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Chapter 2: Where Are We?

A/N I went back and read the last chapter and relized it reallly sucked sorry I'm not that good at beginings it will get better as it goes on!

Ella's P.O.V

I was extremely mad at Struts so I decided to watch some T.V to take my mind off things. When I turned it on they were talking about Struts. I knew it was my Struts because honestly how many people are named Struts? ''Struts Ryan and Lucas Bloodworth'' yep deffinitely her. ''Were just in a deadly crash only moments ago and are missing.'' I could not believe it.'' After what had happend to her parents just more than 24 hours ago the family is devistated. ''But something strange has happened'' witnesses say that after they saw them crash they just dissapeared the motorcycle along with is not even a trace that it ever happened.''

Struts' P.O.V

''What just happened'' I said reaching for my phone. I had no signal great! We were lying on some beach. I looked down I had injuries all over and so did Lucas. A little farther away were the remains of my motorcycle. ''Oh come on! that was expensive'' I said ''thats the least of our concerns right now'' he said ''we need to get you cleaned up! Go ask those people if they can help'' ''they're kind of dressed funny'' I said while trying not to laugh. We walked over to the group. ''Hi'' I said ''can you guys help us out?'' At first one guy looked at us funny then looked at my leather and smiled. ''Of course'' he said beconing us forward ''what can I do for you?'' Just then a girl with very high hair walked out from the crowd ''Oh my gosh!'' she said ''we need to get you cleaned up.' 'She pulled me away and up some steps. ''We need to do something about that hair!'' ''no really it's fine'' I said. ''Come on nothing is** fine **about you hair just let me try something! Whats your name?''she asked ''Struts'' I answered. ''Pretty name''. OMG someone acctually thought my name was pretty? ''Whats yours'' I asked her ''CheeChee'' she answered ''So we're both rockin the sixtys names?'' I said while laughing (yes I know CheeChee and Struts are not real sixtys names) "well of course'' she said confused I just shrugged it off. '' Oh my gosh your arm we need to get you fixed up'' wow this girl was from one thing to the next just like that.''Well we're goig to wrap it in black to match your outfit. Wow total fashianista! ''And done! lets go downstairs and meet the boys''. ''Okay so that boy over there is Butchy and beside him is his sister Lela, those bikers over there are crashbug and sparkplug (got those names from another story)there's Rita Betty and Lorretta. I don't really know the rest but I honestly don't care''. They all had pretty wierd oldies names.''Um CheeChee'' I asked ''What year is it?'' I was prepared for the answer 2010 (this story takes place three years before Mack and Brady show up) ''well 1959 of course'' she said happily thinking I was joking around with her. ''What!'' I practically passed out it made no sense! She wasn't listening ''oh whos that'' she said pointing at Lucas ''Lugnut'' I said hoping she would be turned off by the rediculous nickname I gave my boyfriend ''Oh if he's not yours can I have him?'' ''he's mine'' I snapped back jealous of the look CheeChee gave him. We walked over to the boys ''Hey Struts Butch said he could fix up your ride'' Lucas said excitedly ''Sweet!'' ''Hi you must be Lugnut'' CheeChee said sticking out her hand. Lucas shook her hand and then pulled me aside. ''What was that?!'' he said. ''I might of kinda sorta told CheeChee your name was Lugnut to turn her off but thats the least of our concerns right now! Do you know what year it is?'' ''how dare you'' he said ignoring my question ''Tell people that , that is my name?! I mean it's funny at school but we don't even know these people''. ''She didn't really seem to care and answer my question!" ''It's 2010 I'm not stupid'' he said. ''What no it's 1959 2010 isn't for a long while!'' the biker called Crashbug said all the bikers murmured in agreement

A/N

Sorry it was so short not really in the writing mood today. Thannks to Cherrygorilla for giving me my first review and first P/M I would like more than one review on this chapter good or bad constructive criticism always helps! Thank see you next time on Tickled Pink! Lol that makes it sound like a T.V show! R&R -EmmyLovesRoss


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

Chapter 3:The Sleepover

''See?'' I said the bikers were looking at him like he was crazy ''why are you trying to make jokes'' Butchy wes don't appreciate that!'' he looked like he was about to punch Lucas in the face. Just then saving our lives Lela walked up to me ''Hi'' she said ''Struts right?'' I nodded ''Want to come to a sleepover with the rest of us biker girls tonight? Oh and you can stay there anytime you want because you have nowhere to stay! And you too Lugnut!'' ''Ok sounds great!'' I don't know why I said yes I had never met this girl before but it felt like I had to say it like it was part of my story

''Hey Struts'' Lela said while opening the door ''I think that its time you meet the crew. Well of course you know CheeChee and I'm sure she's told you about Betty and Loretta but she can never seem to remember Barbara or Kate. And of course you know me!'' ''Opps sorry guys I can never seem to remember you'' CheeChee said we all giggled really girly something I wasn't used to it was weird but still I was really starting to like these girls. Just then Kate pulled me over ''You know this is all just an act right?'' she said ''What is'' I asked very confused ''CheeChee'' being all nicey nice once she gains your trust she wont care anymore she'll even forget your name ''Oh come on'' I said CheeChee was such a nice person but deep deep deep down inside me I was starting to believe her ''She used to treat me like she treats you ya know I was on of her first friends around here'' she pulled out a photo of her and CheeChee they were smiling and it looked like they were having a good time. It did look like they were friends. She was slowly starting to real me in...

A/N

So what'd you think? I know it really short but I don't have too much time to write between swimming and homework. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week and a half I just recently got the iPhone 5s and I'm totally addicted every time I say I'm gonna write I'm gonna write I just get readdicted to Minion Rush and hold it of. I know this chapter wasn't worth waiting for but there will be drama in the next chapter :) Also I'm thinking of changing the story title I don't know if I'm going to use the part where the title has significance let me know what you think R&R-EmmyLovesRoss


	4. Chapter 4:Song?

Chapter 4: Song?

Just then music started playing and the girls started singing '' Shes a nice girrllll''. I guess this is what 60's girls did at sleepovers! Then I started to sing even though I had never heard the song before '' I'm a nice girrrrlllll'' I sang. it was a little scary but I was surprisingly good at singing! The weirdest part was that we all started dancing like it was choreographed routine. Just then Lela came up to me holding a bright pink dress and my regular clothes (I was wearing pj's) and sang '' whats with these clothes?'' she sang pointing to my leather and jeans ''You need to wear this'' she sang holding the dress up to my face. Then CheeChee started to sing ''It really brings out the colour in your eyes!'' All the girls gathered around me carrying some type of clothing and they were shaking it around me while music played. When they dropped the clothes I was dressed in the same dress Lela had had and my hair was done the same way as CheeChee's maybe even a little bit higher and there was a bright pink flower in it. I was wearing knee-high leather boots and a pearl necklace I was so confused on what had just happened that I screamed and ran out her bedroom door and magically appeared on the beach and it was the middle of the day! ''Weird!'' I thought out loud

Just then CheeChee appeared beside me and the picture that Kate had had appeared in my hand at the same moment. ''Hey'' she said ''hi'' I said back ''Whats that she asked pointing to th picture in my hand slowly I told her what happened yesterday then I asked ''is it true were you and Kate really best friends?'' ''What no! I remember the first day she arrived here she ran over and started screaming my name that really freaked me out because I didn't know who she was she started talking about something called wet side story and asked for a picture you can tell its a fake smile see'' she said pointing at her cheek ''see no dimples she said and laughed there I saw her dimples she was right.

A/N

Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting it was more of a filler. I know I said there would be drama but I decided to change the story line a little bit. Thank you very much to CherryGorilla who told people to read my story I know shes popular and will probably attract tons of people to me! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I was just worried that no one liked my story because i got 0 reviews on me last chapter 0! I was just waiting for someone to review it nobody did but cherrygorrilla got me to continue so again thanks to you cherrygorrilla and all of you reading this authors note right now it really means the world to me! Sorry for the super long authors note and the super short story - EmmyLovesRosshere...


	5. Chapter 5: bikers vs surfers

Chapter 5: Bikers vs. Surfers

A/N

I decided to do the authours note at the begining this time. I am so sorry for not updating i just have no time also i meant

to update yesturday but it wasnt working ! This chapter is probably what youve been waiting for Struts meets the surfers!

In the next chapter there will be a song ''Fallin' For You'' but not the one from TBM but the one by R5 just thought id let you

know as the A/N will be at the end of my next chapter. thank you to Struts1234 and cherrygorilla for the amazing reviews.

I will be doing a shoutout for whoever makes me most happy from now on but dont worry if your not chosen your review

still counts!

Me and CheeChee appeared infront of what must be a resturant. One by one the other bikers started to appear and we

walked in well only some of us others just randomly appeared inside i guess i wasnt important enough to make an

entrance. The resrurant was pretty crammed with people only a couple tables were free when I went to go sit beside

CheeChee Kate took me to the next table. I guess I wasnt allowed to sit with Butchy and his crew. The whole time they

were talking about the surfers. I could relate back home we had our own ''surfers'' they acted like they could do anything

that they wanted thats how these bikers made their ''surfers'' sound. Sudenly Butchy stood up ''Surfers'' just then almost

everyone in the place stood up. One of them stepped forward he wore a red hat some board shorts and a hawaiin shirt.

''What do you think your doing here?!'' said red hat ''we ont have time for your games seacat'' Butchy replied ''we just

want big mamas!''. A very attractive surfer made his way to the front ''whats going on'' he said ''I'll show you whats going

on!'' Butchy said then he snapped his fingers and started to sing '' we're the kings of the road your the dogs of the sea''

then a very supprised Lucas sang '' Your burning up in the sand we brake one hundred and three'' sudenly that cute surfer

spat back '' Leather Jackets don't make you brave try riding down a ten foot wave'' as the song continued on i slumped

back in my chair i had no idea what was going on but i diidnt intend to find out. I just sat there and ate my french fries until

the song ended and everyone rushed back to their seats and then it blacked out when the lights came back on i was there

alone. I didnt intend to leave though I just sat there for a while until it blacked out again and I appeared on the beach must

have been a mistake with the magic in this place.

CheeChee and Lela came running up to me. ''we've got big news'' CheeChee said ''theres going to be a shindig tonight and

your invited!'' I had no idea what a shindig was (I didnt really know much about the 50's) but considering these girls

reactions i would have to find out.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter-EmmyLovesRoss


End file.
